It's over
by Sir Vrolok
Summary: When the fight against evil is over, the heroic Link, and Princess Zelda, will have to face something different now... their feelings for each other. Will they be able to get the enough courage to reveal what they feel toward each other?


**Well, first things first... greetings for everyone. I'm Sir Vrolok. If you have read my profile before I sent this, then you may have read that I wouldn't make a story for some time... but now, I changed my mind. I decided that I should give it a try, and create a story once and for all, and what a better topic than this, don't you think Zelink fans?**

**Now, for the readers that belong to countries in which Spanish is the main idiom, like in my country, Chile, I want to explain the reasons of why I'm writing stories in English, and not in Spanish. The reason is that inside this website, in my opinion, there are much more readers who speak English and share my favoritism for Zelink, than those who speak Spanish. If you think that my opinion is wrong, then feel free to correct me with all the due respect. And if you ask if I will translate this story in Spanish, I answer you , that if this story has a good reception, I will translate it. I promise.**

**I received a review from **_SoonToBeActress_**, telling me that I should look over this story an correct the grammar and spelling mistakes it had, and so, I took her advice. I did my best to correct all the mistakes I detected, so it gets easier to you, the readers, to follow my story. I want to thank _SoonToBeActress_ for giving me this advice; I also want to encourage you, the readers, to give me reviews, I really need to know what you think of this story, so please, any opinions, any advice that you can give to me, I will accept it, and that way, I can decide if I will make another story.**

**_I don't own The Legend of Zelda. It belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, the genius behind this great franchise._**

**Here it goes!**

**([12/30/2010] I have made some corrections to this story, and I hope that the grammar of this story is now fully fixed.)**

* * *

It was over… The suffering, the despair… the evil king… all was finally over.

The forces of light confronted the mighty of the darkness, in what was maybe the greatest battle in the history of the kingdom of Hyrule.

Leaving aside all the blood that was shed, all the dead bodies that were laying on the battlefield, including the corpse of the King of Evil himself, Ganondorf, the only thing, or rather, the only one that was left on the field of battle, was the hero chosen by the Gods themselves… Link.

What an incredible thing, isn't it? To believe that a young man, whose appearance reflected a boy of only seventeen years, was destined to protect the kingdom in which he was born, and guide it in battle against the incredible forces of evil, it was something that very few people could imagine; but indeed, it was real, the young boy named Link, risked his life, made his way through countless dangers, faced the darkness in it's most unspeakable forms, and confronted the very same King of Evil, Ganondorf.

All of these perils, all these accomplishments were worthy of a true hero, a hero disposed to risk everything for the welfare of his kingdom, and indeed, he took all those risks to save his beloved land… but… the sake of Hyrule was not the only reason that filled his heart with the enough courage to undertake this epic task, no. The other reason, and possibly the most important, was a certain person… specifically, a woman… but not a common woman, that person was none other than the princess of this kingdom of old, and her name… her name filled the young hero's heart with a certain warmth that he couldn't explain with words very easily… that name had been stuck in his mind and heart since the very first day that his eyes met with hers… that precious name… Zelda.

- Link!- he heard his name being called somewhere near, but as he looked around, he couldn't see anything, or anyone.

_-_ "Perhaps it was just my imagination…" - he thought to himself.

But soon he realized that his mind didn't trick him, indeed, he was called by someone, and a few seconds later, he heard that same voice shouting his name again.

The voice started to sound closer, he could also hear footsteps approaching. It didn't take him too long to recognize that voice, and as he did it, he felt grateful, grateful that it belonged to _her_… it was the voice of his beloved princess, the voice of the sovereing of seventeen years old… it was the voice of Zelda. How much he desired to see her… to look inside her beautiful sapphire eyes, wrap her in his arms, and never let her go… How much he wanted to tell her that all of the dangers he faced, all the times he came close to losing his life, all the enemies he faced and defeated; well, that all the things he did were not only to protect this kingdom… but principally… to protect _her_. He wanted to let out that strong feeling which, since the day they met… began to oppress his chest. He wanted to let it come to light… and let her know that perfection and beautyhad fusioned, and the result of that union was her.

But unfortunately… he would not be able to talk with her right now, because the strengths that allowed him to stand on his feet were slowly disappearing, along with his consciousness, and it didn't take him too long, to finally succumb to the tiredness… and fall in slumber.

* * *

Moments later, the young hero finally awakened from the deep sleep in which he had fallen. But to his surprise, he wasn't in the vast fields of Hyrule right now; somehow, he had been taken to the recently-built and small sanatorium of Castle Town, in which the soldiers that had the luck of surviving the war were attended. With his sky-blue eyes, he gave a quick look at the small room in which he was placed, it had a wooden floor, and some white curtains worked as the "walls" that surrounded this square room. The dirty blond-haired boy wanted to take a look around the place, and offer any kind of help to the busy nurses, but as he was about to get up, he noticed someone next to the bed in which he was placed to rest... and what a pleasant surprise he received…

Princess Zelda was sitting right next to his bed.

At first, the young boy couldn't believe what his eyes were showing to him; the young sovereign of Hyrule accompanying him, holding his left hand in a gentle grip, and resting her head next to his body. It was one of those things that he knew could only happen in his mind and dreams…

Link couldn't do anything but look at the beautiful face of Zelda; he was blushing, but was also pleased to see her, even if she was sleeping. The sight of her facial features was something that caused an almost immediate feeling of joy in his heart and mind, and this time wasn't an exception… He began to move his right hand toward the sleeping face of the lady; he wanted to caress it, discover how her cheeks may feel to the touch, take her face in his hands and tell her all the things that happened within him, each time their eyes met. So many things…

_-_ "She's so beautiful… to believe that you had to endure such suffering for your kingdom, so many worries for your people, so much pain… I curse the forces of evil for having forced you to go through this dramatic experience! I blame myself for not giving you my entire support when I could, for not being there… with you. Despite knowing the strong woman you are, I can imagine how many times the thought of crying and screaming in agony could have passed through your mind… But you can relax now, everything is over… If only I could enjoy this great victory with you at my side, then I would not have this bittersweet feeling inside me… Zelda… my beloved princess…"- suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the voice of Zelda, who seemed to start waking up.

He started to feel tense, and immediately took his hand off from Zelda's face. Link wasn't sure about what to do now, he felt involved in a great dilemma. Should he calm down and show the princess that he was awake?... or... Should he get back to bed and… pretend to be still asleep? The idea of being face to face with Zelda in a situation like this gave him a strange feeling of nervousness, and he knew the very reason of that feeling toward her… infatuation.

The tension inside him began to rise, the eyes of the damsel were about to open up, and he finally decided to lie back in his bed, and pretend that he was still sleeping. I took him a little to calm his nervousness, to stop blushing the way he was doing, and to start acting like he was in a deep slumber again. The youngster still wished to look at her heavenly face, so he made sure to have his eyes _a little_ open, so he could look at Zelda without her noticing.

As the young princess of Hyrule awoke, the first thing she saw was the heroic blond boy, sleeping comfortably in his bed, a part of her was giving a sigh of relief that Link was fine, and the other part was almost crying of joy to see that he was still with her. After she sat properly on her little chair, Zelda looked at him. She couldn't help letting out a little giggle at seeing him sleeping; he looked so peaceful, so… nice-looking… she immediately blushed after thinking that, but didn't regret doing it. The young sovereign felt something pounding inside her chest each time she felt his presence near, she wasn't sure of why her serious attitude suddenly turned a bit shy, when he was there...

Could the reason be so difficult to guess? For Zelda, it became clear since a little time ago, when Link was heading toward the final confrontation against the fearsome Lord of Darkness himself, and promised her, that no matter what he had to do, he would be victorious. The reason was clear for her now, and she could describe it with one simple, but significant word…

Love.

As Zelda was sinking in her own thoughts, she couldn't avoid blushing slightly, and placing one of her hands on the hair of her loved hero. She started to stroke it gently, letting her fingers explore the dirty blond hair of the boy, who went from being an ordinary young man, to a hero of legend. She smiled at him warmly, her eyes staring at him in a dreamily way.

There was something about Link that always made Zelda feel very attracted towards him… no… it wasn't just one thing… it was everything; how humble he could be, his handsome appearance, his courage, his noble heart, the fact that he was disposed to protect this land with his body and soul… all of those characteristics… touched her heart.

She continued stroking Link's hair, and was extremely cautious of doing it the most slightly way she could, so he wouldn't wake up.

- Link… hero chosen by the gods… you have saved this land and its people from a great catastrophe. The people of Hyrule will always be very grateful to you… and I will too. I'm grateful that you appeared in my hour of despair, and brought light to a future that I thought would be full of darkness and evilness. Link… I'm grateful that someone like you exists in this vast world; someone that would take a step forward, in order to protect his homeland, even if it could end up in your own sacrifice... So many people would simply refuse to accept such a task, and the ones who would accept it, would immediately demand a great reward in return; but you… your humble personality didn't allow you to ask for a reward, even if it was the smallest and silliest thing in the world. Link, how much I would desire to have someone like you by my side… to support me… to be with me… to _love_ me… as much as _I_ love _you_- Zelda's heart pounded hard inside her chest as she spoke to her beloved, sleeping hero.

Emotions were flowing inside her, her angelical face was as red as a ruby, the great love she felt for him was about to take control of her… she did her best to control herself, but even if she was able to avoid throwing herself at him, and wrapping him in hugs and passionate kisses, she couldn't avoid to let a small tear to come from her left eye, travel through her cheek, and fall directly in Link's face. She hoped that he didn't wake up, that he was still sleeping. She was afraid that Link could tell her that he didn't share the same feelings as her, that he didn't love her... That would be devastating for Zelda, it could destroy her from inside, and shatter her delicate heart. If that happened, she wouldn't be able to recover herself, no matter how much time passed... and so, she kept wishing that Link, her dear hero, was still sleeping…

But little did she know that the dirty blond-haired boy was all this time awake. He had his eyes closed, but he was awake, feeling the way the princess was caressing him and hearing all the words that came from Zelda's mouth. He was… surprised… surprised to hear the young sovereign of Hyrule speak in such a manner; however, his heart was beating with joy, and his mind was screaming of happiness after hearing what Zelda had just said. It was true, his dream wasn't so impossible after all. Zelda loved him... he heard it from her own voice.

He couldn't recall feeling happier than he was doing right now. He had to do something; he couldn't go on pretending he was asleep, much less after hearing Zelda, after she confessed to the air the feelings she had toward him in the most recondite of her heart. And so… he began to open his eyes.

The young girl gave a little gasp of surprise one she saw Link's eyes opening slowly. Could he have heard her emotive speech? Some part of her wished that he did, and the other didn't. Zelda tried to leave the little room that Link and she were sharing in the sanatorium, before he could have the chance to talk to her, but she wasn't able to, because one of her hands was firmly grasped by the dirty blond-haired boy, and he didn't seem to have any intentions of letting it go.

- Princess… – he said.

He sounded desperate, like if his voice was about to vanish, giving him no other chance to utter a word to her. But indeed, he felt really desperate, afraid that he wouldn't have any other chance to let her know how he was feeling now.

- Please… don't go… - he needed to do it, he needed to do it now.

- Link… – Zelda felt that it wouldn't be correct to leave him alone now; he was asking her, _begging_her, to accompany him. She hesitated at first, but finally acceded to the blond-haired boy's petition, and sat next to him. - "I have told you to just call me Zelda."

She felt a little frustated that Link was still acting formally toward her, but that didn't mind her now. She began to speak again.

-How good that you're fine Link, I... I was worried.- she was doing her best to avoid getting blush again.

- Don't worry, everything is over now… – he told her with a warm smile, one of those smiles that always made Zelda's mind sigh with joy.

Link was still holding her right hand, but instead of squeezing it with force, he was caressing it with his thumb. Their faces showed a small reddish hue when they noticed what Link was doing. He never realized in which moment he started to stroke it, nor did Zelda, but neither of them seemed uncomfortable about it, they seemed to enjoy it.

As the young hero caressed her delicate fingers, Zelda's emotions were once again coming to her mind, wanting to take control. They seemed stronger than before, slowly, they were overcoming the fear that the princess felt about confessing her feelings, until finally… she was persuaded.

- "I must tell him… I must tell him now… even if he does not feel the same way as I do… at least I will not spend the rest of my life wondering if he could have loved me, or not." - her mind echoed.

Slowly, she placed her other hand on Link's, so she was now squeezing the left hand of her loved hero; she started to gather all the courage she could, so she wouldn't end up hesitating in the last moment. She was decided, it was now or never.

- Link… you cannot imagine how grateful I am that you've saved this land, how grateful I am that you're here now… with me… - that last phrase made her have a little doubt about continuing, and as she pronounced it, her face blushed again, her eyes were half open, looking at Link's face; his dirty blond hair, his sky blue eyes, his affective expression… - "Why you have to be so handsome?"- this wasn't the first time that she thought that same question.

- You're welcome… you know, I also feel grateful … grateful that peace can return to this kingdom, that the people can return to their normal lives, without worrying if tomorrow would be the final day of their existence. And you know… I think that's all I could ask for. - Link wasn't completely sincere about this.

He was happy that the fear of the Hylians could vanish at last, that they could leave their houses, and travel through the streets of town without fear; but, in the other hand, he felt like he wanted to ask for something more, not a material reward, but something significant for him. What could that be, you may ask.

Enjoy this great victory for Hyrule, with her... be by her side… not one day, one week, or one year, but for the rest of his life. However, his humble side always told him that doing that would be wrong, he shouldn't ask her something like that, it wasn't correct; after all, she was the sovereign of this kingdom; and what was he? An ordinary young man, that's what he was. Link thought that his humble side was always right, but a part of him wanted to ignore it, to simply take the young girl's face, taste her tentative lips, and express to her his greatest desire… to spend his entire life at her side.

- Link… - she felt her heart beating with force as she spoke. - The way you are… how noble you can be with people that you do not even know, your personality, among other things… have always lighted up my heart.

He stayed quiet; his face blushed, but he continued listening to her.

- Link… no matter if the people will accept what I'm feeling or not… I do not care… I do not care if they see this as the worse thing of all… nothing can change the way I feel now… how I feel toward you…

- Zelda…

- Link… from the first day that we met, when I told you about the critic situation that this kingdom was about to pass, there was something about you that always attracted me. I was not sure about this feeling at first, but with the pass of time, it became clearer to me… and when you headed to unleash the decisive confrontation… I was already sure of it… Link… you make me feel things that I did not expect to feel so soon in my life… I… I think that I've never been as sure and sincere as I am being now, when I tell you… that… _I_… _I love you_.

Amazed, happy and exalted… those were the best words that could describe the state in which Link was on right now; amazed to hear Zelda express her innermost feelings, happy to discover that she indeed felt the same way as him, that his pointy ears of Hylian didn't fool him this time, and exalted… he felt very exalted right now, the only thing he wanted right now was to answer her emotive speech, with no words, but with actions… specifically, affective actions: hug her, caress her, kiss her, anything he could do to "light up her heart", as she said before.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak again. – Link… if you feel the same way as I do… then, show me… - she brought her face close to Link's face - ... _kiss me. _- she said very sure of herself, though her face was redder than ever.

She proceeded to close her eyes, and wait… wait for his answer. Zelda was in silent, but inside her mind, she was praying, begging at cries for him to give her the answer she wanted. She expected him to kiss her, and tell her that, like her, he couldn't live even one sinlge day without her. She waited, and waited…

But nothing happened…

Link indeed wanted to kiss her, but something inside him was preventing him from do so. How could that be possible? The girl that he has loved so much not only told him that she loved him, she also asked him for a kiss… and he just stays still! Why?

- "Why? Why I can't kiss her? What's wrong with me?"- he was cursing himself, rather, he was cursing his extremely humble side, cursing it for taking complete control of his actions, for not allowing his feelings to guide his actions in a moment like this.

His heart was encouraging him to kiss her, but his humbleness was telling him to don't do it, that it wouldn't be right, that it could be selfish, and that by his fault, she could lose the respect of her people. He didn't want Zelda to suffer the scorn of her people, but neither wanted to see her suffer for him; so he started to fight, fight with his own humbleness, in a desperate attempt to show her that he loved her. He had to beat it pronto, before it was too late…

Zelda couldn't understand it; she couldn't believe that after confessing her feelings to him, after asking him to give her a small prove of his love, he did nothing more than close his eyes and sit still on his bed… Was he… rejecting her? No… she refused to believe it… but, if he wasn't rejecting her... Then why did he not kiss her? She kept asking herself that question, trying to find an answer that didn't tell her that Link didn't love her, but it was to no avail. She was already giving up; it seemed that Link didn't share her same feelings. She had to admit it, even if it hurt her… Link didn't love her.

She began to grit her teeth in disappointment; she started to sob, and as she opened her eyelids, tears began to appear in her sapphire eyes, giving them a poignant brilliance. Link saw it, before the young sovereign closed her eyes with a clear feeling of sadness. Zelda stood up from her chair, disposed to depart and leave him alone, but before she could do it, her hand was once again grasped by him; he was holding it strongly, without any sign of wanting to let it free.

- Link please… this is not good for me… please let me… - she couldn't finish.

Before she could realize, her lips were sealed by him.

Not even the color of the most dazzling ruby could be compared with the reddish color that the young woman's face acquired; Link's lips were attached to hers, strongly, passionately. From one moment to another, her sadness vanished, and was replaced with a warm feeling… the feeling that, after all, her feelings were reciprocated. He loved her… He kissed her! Right now she didn't want to keep thinking, just kiss him back, and give him affection in return.

Link finally did it, he overcame the excess of humbleness that wasn't allowing him to do what he most wanted, show Zelda how much he loved her. They parted for a moment, their faces blushing seriously, and looked in each other's eyes. They didn't need to say anything, their eyes spoke for them right now. The two youths could see the small, but bright light in the eyes of the other, which was expressing the message that their hearts were trying to tell to the other, those three significant words… they were saying… _I love you._

They stopped looking at each other, and resumed their small and innocent act of union, their kiss. This one was calmer, more affectionate, their lips moved in perfect harmony. Link released Zelda's hand, and started to move both of his hands, placing them timidly on her waist; Zeda, meanwhile, lifted her hands and placed them at both sides of Link's face, caressing his cheeks as she kissed him. They were so delighted by this kiss, it felt… so good. They were immersed in a new world, a world in which nothing existed, nothing... just he and she. They were so concentrated on each other, that they forgot that the white curtain that worked as the "door" of the little room was open, and didn't notice that one old nurse who was passing saw them still kissing. The nurse didn't say anything, instead, she smiled softly at the scene, to then proceed to close the curtain, and leave them alone, making sure that the two innocent lovers didn't notice her presence.

Two minutes later, they broke their kiss; they needed to take a breathe, and they needed to look at each other. This scene was beautiful, worthy of admiration; the way they looked at each other, so lovingly, with so much complicity, they couldn't ask for something better, this very moment would be fixed in their young minds, possibly forever.

Zelda wanted to feel him closer to her, and so, she lunged at him, and hugged him tightly, as if trying to prevent Link from going away, and leaving her alone. Link gladly replied her embrace, and placed his arms around her, sweetly. He also wanted to feel her closer, feel the sweet scent of her brunette hair, to love her, protect her, so many things that he had wished to do… and that he could do right now.

- … You cannot imagine how much I have wanted to tell you this, how much I desired to gather the enough courage to tell you... to show you how much I love you Link… I love you… I love you so much… - said Zelda with an obvious sign of happiness in her face.

She lifted her head from Link's shoulder and looked at him lovingly. The young hero smiled at her affectionately, and raised his head in order to give her a tender kiss in the forehead, making the cheeks of his beloved princess gain a reddish hue, and making her let out a nice giggle.

- "Oh goddesses… how much I love her… and to think that I was this close of letting her go… what a fool I was…"

That thought… the fact that he was so close to lose her, of being forced to hide his feelings, and take them with him to the grave… it tormented him. But when he looked back at Zelda's eyes, that thought vanished, and it was replaced with joy, joy of being now capable of telling, and expressing… his love for her.

- Link… I do not want to sound selfish, but please… do not leave me, stay with me... I cannot imagine the next days from here on... without you.

The tears were falling again from her eyes, returning them that so poignant brilliance. Even if Link was captivated by the shining light of her eyes, he didn't want to see his loved princess crying, it wasn't good for him. He wanted to see her happy, listen to her nearly angelic voice, protect her and accompany her, that's all he wanted. The dirty blond-haired boy kissed her cheek before beginning to speak.

- Zelda, never again say that you are selfish… because that's one of the first things that you can ever be… My beloved princess, you're so perfect; your creamy skin, the two sapphires that you have instead of eyes, your beautiful brunette hair, your personality, everything of you… is so perfect. - he kissed her lips passionately before continuing to talk – And you don't have to ask me to stay with you… there's nothing more in this world that I would wish to do… I want to accompany you… - he gave her a kiss – … I want to support you… – another kiss – … I want to protect you… - another one – … I want to love you. - and another kiss.

Zelda felt delighted, pleased, fortunate… she lacked the words to describe how she felt right now. Her beloved hero… he will stay with her, will support her, will protect her… will love her. She felt happier than ever, she was in love, and she would have no problem to reveal her feelings to the world.

- Thank you Link… - she hugged him tenderly – Thank you… - she didn't waste anymore time, she kissed him again, and immersed back in their world, where the only thing that existed… where Link and she.

They kissed for seconds, for minutes, but they wanted to do it eternally. They wished to never break their kiss, but the need of air forced them to do it. Still, they felt better when they looked in the eyes of the other, and told each other, that phrase… those three words that came from their hearts… and that they will never get tired from hearing, if they come from each other.

- _I love you._

They were in love, something obvious to the eyes of everyone. They enjoyed the moments they shared together, no doubt about it. When they kissed, they left the real world, and traveled to a world of their own. If someone asked them about what they felt when they were together… they lacked the words.

From here on, their days will be more meaningful, because they had each other. He will protect her, and she will care of him. He will be her support, and she will be his inspiration. They will accompany each other. They will illuminate the heart of each other… they will love each other.

Their dream became true, and their mutual suffering… was over.

* * *

**That's it. This was my story. I don't want to sound annoying, but I must insist again on asking you to give me reviews and opinions about this story. Any constructive criticism will be welcomed. If you liked something, then tell me. If there was a part of this that you didn't liked, or think that I should improve, then tell me too, but do it with all the due respect. OK? **

**Farewell!**


End file.
